Lone White Fox
by musicgurlz
Summary: Tensions are high, and hormones are racing. When a new girl transfers to Hogwarts, she catches Remus’ eye, but things keep getting in the way. What will it take to keep her? And will he lose her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: This is Phoebe and Sadie! We would really appreciate it if you guys could R&R because we want to know what you guys think about it. Criticism is welcome, but if you don't like the story, stop reading it. It doesn't do us any good if you keep sending negative reviews. Thanks muchly!

Disclaimer: We wish we did own Harry Potter, but we don't. We own all the characters you don't recognize though. That has to count for something. This goes for all chapters. Also, if this story, plot, events, anything follows or closely resembles any other story… IT IS NOT INTENTIONAL!

This is mainly a Remus and Other Character story just so you know!

* * *

Chapter 1

She was walking down the dark corridors, trying to find her way down to the dungeons. Her new friend Lily was supposed to help her find her class, but they had gotten separated in the Great Hall just after the breakfast rush. She hugged her loose books closer to her chest and continued walking. Her hazel eyes were searching for anything that might give her a clue as to where she was going. She felt the swish of her auburn ponytail against her back as if it was propelling her through the halls. She was about 5'3 and her baggy clothes hung off her smooth shoulders. She didn't like bringing attention to herself, so she tried to look obese, but her slim legs gave her away even though she had bought the longest skirt which went down to her knees. All of a sudden, turning the corner, she came upon a group of students standing outside a door. Pushing through the crowd was the familiar looking red-head.

"Nikki! Oh my God! I'm so sorry, but the crowd separated us. Are you ok?"

"Fine. Don't worry about it. I'm here aren't I?"

She smiled and her emerald eyes lightened with relief. "Professor Slughorn isn't here yet, so let's just wait for a few minutes. Oh, here he comes," she said looking over Nikki's shoulder. Nikki turned around and saw a heavily built man waddling toward the group. It didn't look like he could see where he was going over the books piled on his middle, so she took a step back. He waddled past her, unlocked the door, and waddled in. The rest of the kids followed him inside.

Lily turned to Nikki. "Stay here for just a moment. I'll be right back."

Nikki nodded her head and watched Lily disappear into the room. She came back with the man following her. Lily stood next to Nikki and faced him.

"This," she said gesturing to Nikki, "is Nikki Summers. She transferred from Beauxbatons. Today is her first day here."

The man narrowed his beady eyes and looked her up and down. "Professor Slughorn," He said holding his hand out to her. Nikki took it and they shook. "So, what have you already learned?"

"I know the polyjuice potion, draught of the living dead, the luck potion…" but she was interrupted.

"Ahh the luck potion. You are ahead then. I trust Miss Evans will be a suitable partner for you." He looked at Lily who nodded her head with a smile. "Very well then, let us continue." He went back into the room and both Nikki and Lily followed. Nikki walked in and followed Lily to her seat in the front row. No one had noticed their late entrance.

"Thank God," Nikki thought to herself. She didn't need anymore attention.

She focused on the professor at the front of the class and started her lesson. The assignment was a truth potion. Lily and Nikki were partners and working efficiently when someone from the back interrupted them.

"Hey Evans. Will you go out with me?" a boy from the back yelled out. The class snickered.

"In your dreams Potter!" Lily called back without looking up.

"Oh believe me. I'm way past that stage," he yelled back. The class started to laugh. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Totally juvenile," she said. Nikki smiled and nodded in agreement. Both continued to work until they were done. Lily brought the vile up to the professor's desk while Nikki stayed seated. As Lily was coming back, she was hit in the head with a balled up piece of paper. She picked it up and smoothed it out. She read it and slammed it down on the desk, making Nikki jump slightly. Lily dropped down into the seat muttering.

"What did it say?" Nikki asked, touching her arm. Lily shoved the paper at her. Nikki took it and read it.

"_Looking hot Evans. So who's getting it tonight?"_

"Oh my," Nikki said, her eyes widening. She looked up at Lily who had her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. Suddenly, the same voice rang out.

"So Evans, who is it?" Lily jumped up and whirled around, her face turning a slight pink and her emerald eyes turning dangerous.

"Back off Potter or I swear, you'll get it. Don't mess with me!" she yelled. Nikki was extremely taken aback and stared at Lily. Lily picked up her bag and swung it up onto her shoulder. She grabbed Nikki's arm and hauled her up. Nikki quickly grabbed her back as Lily dragged her out of the room. They were only walking for a few minutes before the halls filled with students. Nikki looked over at Lily.

"Are you ok?" she asked tentatively.

"Just bloody perfect," she growled. Nikki looked down at her feet and continued to walk in silence. Lily looked over at her.

"It's nothing to do with you. It's just that big headed; jerk faced, manwhore Potter and friends." Nikki looked at her in confusion.

"Don't ask. Actually, it's better if you don't know them at all," she continued. Nikki shrugged and continued to walk to their next class. Soon after, they went to dinner.

After dinner, Dumbledore summoned her to his office. She met him in front of a statue of a gargoyle. He was wearing a long purple robe with a moon and star pattern, which danced around his long snowy, white beard. He smiled at her as she approached and she smiled back up at him.

He turned to the statue. "Lemon Tarts." All of sudden, the gargoyle leapt to life and stepped aside. Nikki, startled, gasped and took a step back. Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite." She followed him into his office. He went behind his desk and motioned to a chair facing him. She sat down in it, noticing how comfortable it was. He sat also.

"Can I offer you an exploding snap?"

"No thank you. I had enough at dinner, but thanks for the thought."

He smiled at her. "Now, down to business. How was your day? Did you find all your classes? Did anyone give you a hard time?"

"Yes I found everything with the help of Lily Evans. And no, no one gave me a hard time."

"Ah yes. Miss Evans. She's very nice and a good friend. Stick with her. It will probably take a few days to adjust, but you will learn all the tricks in no time. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you very much."

He smiled at her, and then it disappeared. "And remember, if you need help at anytime, just owl me or come here. You will always be safe here."

"I'll keep that in mind sir. Thank you," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Well, that's all. You'd better get to bed. You should be rested for tomorrow."

Nikki rose from her chair and went to the door. She looked back over her shoulder at him and met his blue eyes over the rims of his half-moon spectacles.

"Again, thank you." He nodded and she went out of the office. She walked along the deserted corridors trying to find the painting with the fat lady on it. She looked and looked and kept on walking.

"Hey!" She heard someone shout at her. She turned around and came face to face with a rather tall boy. She looked up at him. He was African American with black robes. Pinned at his chest was a golden badge.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing outside of your common room after hours?"

"I'm…I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm new here. This is my first day here, and I can't find my common room."

His eyes softened. They were a light brown. "Oh, well then, I'm sorry if I startled you. Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Really? Me too. The names Jordon. Jacob Jordon. C'mon, I'll show you to the door."

"Thank you." She followed him through a bunch of corridors and stairways. Eventually, they stopped in front of a painting.

"Truffle Tops," he said. The painting swung open. "There you go," he said with a smile.

"If this is how you get here, then I think it will take me more than just a few days to figure this place out."

He laughed. "Well, you were pretty far from the common room. You were heading toward the Hufflepuff common room. But, I do like your sense of humor."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile on her face.

"See you around," he said as he walked away. She ducked into the common room. She walked into a room, fully furnished with couches and chairs and tables. The room was all red and gold and warming the room was a roaring fire. Just as she was taking things in, she heard her name. She looked toward the nearest couch and before she could react, she saw a red- head flying at her. She put her arms up in an act of protection and yelled out in surprise as the red- head hit her, making them both fall.

"Oh my God," Lily screamed. "What happened? What did Dumbledore say?" Nikki mumbled something. "What did you say?" She put her ear closer to Nikki's mouth.

"Can't…breath."

"Oh sorry," she said getting off of her. She helped Nikki up to her feet. Just then, another girl showed up next to Lily. "This is Alice," Lily said.

Alice was slender, with smooth curves. She has short brown hair and brown eyes alight with laughter.

"Nice to meet you. I can tell what a group this will be," she said laughing along with Lily.

Nikki laughed with them. "I'm Nikki. It's a pleasure." Just then, they heard a male voice form somewhere in back of them.

"Hey Evans, could you keep it down over there?" came the same voice from Potions class. Only this time, it sounded slightly annoyed.

Lily and Alice turned toward the corner of the common room where there were four boys sitting in a circle.

"And if I don't?" Lily said.

"Then…"

"That's what I thought," she said. They both turned back around. "C'mon. We'll show you the dorms." Nikki followed them up a set of stairs and into a bedroom. There were three four poster beds. Nikki's trunk was already at the foot of her bed. They all sat on Lily's bed.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Lily who was bouncing up and down on the bed. Nikki told them all about the visit. After that, they stayed up talking and laughing. Eventually, they all went to bed.

_Back in the common room. _

The four Marauders sat in a circle planning their next prank. Then they were interrupted back a shriek and a fit of giggles.

"Hey Evans, Could you quiet it down?" James shouted over his shoulder. His hazel eyes showed frustration.

"And if I don't?" he heard her shout back.

"Then…," he couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought."

James turned back.

"Jeeze man, you got to work on your come backs," his best friend, Sirius said.

"And what would you have said?" Remus asked.

Sirius screwed his face up in concentration, his dark eyes filled up with confusion. "Well I would say… ummmm…"

"That's whatI thought," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Now that we've figured out that neither Sirius nor I can talk back to Evans, can we please continue planning?" James said in frustration.

"Hey did anybody see that girl that was with them?" Frank asked the group.

"What girl?" Sirius asked.

"There was a girl with them. They showed her to the dorms."

"Ohhh. A new girl!" Sirius and James said together.

"I call her!" Sirius said.

"We'll see," James said with a grin.

"I don't know. She was kind of… you know," Frank said making a fake belly with his hands.

"But she had great legs," Sirius chimed.

"How is that possible? I thought that if the top half was fat, then wouldn't it continue down too?" James wondered aloud.

"Kind of freaky huh?" Sirius said.

"Yeah it is," Frank.

"And I'm actually friends with you three?" Remus said in disbelief.

James, Frank and Sirius grinned at him. "So, the prank," Remus said, changing the subject.

"Alice was looking well tonight," Frank said.

"Yeah and Evans was looking hot as well," Sirius interjected. He shrunk away as James gave him a death glare.

Remus dropped his head into his hands. "I give up," he said shaking his head.

"Ok, the prank," said James.

"Oh so now your ready?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I think so," Sirius piped in. "Hey, I have an idea, how about we prank that new girl?"

"Good idea Padfoot. This way she'll know who we are."

"At least give her a little time to get to know the place," Remus said. "Give her two weeks, I'd say."

"Ok," they all said in unison.

They spent the rest of the night planning.

* * *

R&R! Please and Thank you!

Phoebe & Sadie


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe- Okay heres another chapter for you guys.

Sadie- And please remember to review how are we supposed to know if you like it or not if you don't review!

* * *

Chapter 2 

A couple weeks had gone by. Nikki had learned to stay away from the infamous Marauders. She had also learned that two of the Marauders had a crush on her two best friends. One named Frank liked Alice, and another named James liked Lily. One day she was walking down to the library thinking and laughing to herself at the irony of it all. She walked into the library, not noticing that she was being followed. She put her books down on a table near the bookshelves and walked into an aisle. She was taking in all the names, looking for just the right one that would help her with her potions essay. She had been down here before, but had been in a different section. She was scanning the shelves, her face screwed up in concentration when she felt someone come up behind her. She turned around and came face to face with a rather tall boy. He had very blond hair and dark, dangerous eyes. He was muscularly built and he was wearing Slytherin robes.

"Can I help you look for something?"

"Um, if you wouldn't mind. I need help looking for a book."

"I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said. "You need a book for the potions essay?"

"Nikki Summers. And actually yes."

"Nice to meet you." He looked at the shelf for a moment, and then picked out a book. He looked at it for a second, then he handed it to her. "This should do the job," he said. He took out his wand and pointed it at the shelves. "I'm just putting a silence barrier around, so we can talk regularly." He walked behind her and opened the book in her hands. Looking over her shoulder, he turned the pages, then he stopped. "This is where you should look for your information."

"Thank you," she said. She started to read a little of it when she noticed his pelvis pushing into her waist. She took a step forward and continued reading. He had stepped back behind her and put his hand on her waist. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. She was startled by the sight. His eyes had hunger in them. They looked dangerously at her. She dropped the book and slowly backed up. Soon, her back was up against the wall.

"What do you want?" she said with fear written all over her face.

"You," he replied.

"No! Stay away! Don't touch me!"

Still he kept coming.

"Help me!" she screamed.

He was now standing up against her, pressing her against the wall. "Remember the sound barrier I put up not too long ago?"

Her face showed the horror that she felt. He grabbed her waist. She balled up her fist and began to hit him in the chest. He caught up her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. He slipped his hand up her shirt. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she tried to escape from her attacker.

"Stop! Please! HELP ME!"

"No use," he said. "Why do you wear such baggy clothes? Your body is great," he said with a wicked smile. He bent down and started to kiss her neck and upper chest, all the while, his hand was playing with her navel. Just then, he turned to look over his shoulder. There stood the four Marauders, just inside the barrier. They saw Nikki, with her face filled with fear and soaked with tears. Lucius had pulled out his wand and froze them in place. Then he replaced his wand and went back to Nikki.

"Please don't," she pleaded.

"No." He went on. Then, Nikki felt his hand work its way up to cup her breast. It stayed there for a few minutes, then started to explore her body. He moved his lips to her mouth. His pushed his tongue against her lips, but she refused to part them. He pressed his body harder against hers, making her cry out in pain, causing her mouth to open. His tongue slid into her mouth. She clamped her teeth down on his tongue and didn't let go. He cried out in pain and released her, bringing his fist up to connect with face. She released his tongue from the force of the punch, bringing her own hand up to cradle her stinging cheek. She had managed to stay on her feet and had backed up against the wall again.

"Bitch!" he said. He slapped her hard with his hand, causing her to fall down to the ground. She tried to get back up, but he kicked her in the stomach twice. She fell back to the ground. Again she tried to get up, and he helped her, but once she was on her feet, he slapped her hard, making her again fall to the ground. Her ribs hurt and her cheek stung. She was too weak to fight back now. He picked her up by her shirt.

"You want to play hard bitch? You little whore? You think you can get away with this, you little slut?" He slammed her against the wall, her feet off the floor and ripped her shirt. He crushed his mouth to her, careful not to put his tongue in her mouth. He started to feel her up against her struggling. She tried to fight back, but again, he just caught up both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. Before he could do anything else, they heard a voice behind him. He stopped, still leaving his hand on the breast, and looked over his shoulder. All four Marauders stood there.

One with a muscular build, long black hair and dark eyes pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Expelliarmus," he bellowed. All of a sudden, Lucius' wand flew into his hand.

"Leave her alone," another one said. His voice sounded familiar, but Nikki was too scared to try and figure it out. He had a muscular build also, with short messy black hair and hazel eyes.

Lucius smiled. "Oh I see, you guys want a piece of her. Well, I'm sorry to say, but I'm not done with her yet."

"Oh, I believe you are," said yet another one. He too had a muscular build, short brown hair and brown eyes.

Now Lucius' smile was gone. "Listen, no need to get cranky and spoil my fun. You can't have every new girl first. I got to her first, so that's just too bad for you."

"She doesn't want to be with you," said the last Marauder. He, like the rest, had a muscular build, short, sandy hair and light blue eyes.

"Sure she does." He turned to look at Nikki. "Don't you want to be with me?" He dug his nails into her skin and pulled his fingers down her side and curved onto her stomach. She cried out in pain. "See," he said over his shoulder with a smile. He turned back to her and continued. All of sudden, he was off her and she crumpled to the floor. All four had grabbed him and two were restraining him with their wands. The other two were advancing on her. She got up to her feet shakily. She pushed past all four boys and ran out of the section with tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran to her dorms and collapsed on her bed. She stayed there for a few minutes, and then she got up and took a shower, wincing at the stinging she felt on her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and saw four deep red marks going from under her arm, to her navel. She got out and toweled off. She found her two friends in the dorm when she got out, both clearly stressed about something. She decided that they had enough to deal with, so she put a smile on and continued on. They had decided to go get lunch. Nikki told them that she would meet them in the common room. She got dressed and a few minutes later, Lily called her down. She came down the stairs and met her friends, but they were already in a heated argument with none other than the four Marauders. The four looked up at her and their eyes widened at the site of her. Lily and Alice looked at Nikki and at the Marauders. Both of their faces showed concern when Nikki's face showed fear. They both took her hand and brought her out of the common room. They drilled her with questions. They brought her to the lake, where she let the whole story spill. Along with the story came the tears that she had kept in since the shower.

Lily and Alice drew her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said soothingly.

"So that's they kept pestering us. We should've known something was up," Alice said. Nikki just shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She gave a weak laugh and looked down at herself. "Look at me. All teary- eyed and worked up." Lily and Alice released her.

"Well I should hope that's how your acting considering what happened to you," Lily said, her face screwing up with slight anger, slight confusion.

"And in front of the Marauders too," Alice continued with the same look on her face.

"Considering what? Nothing happened," she said wiping the tears away. She watched as comprehension crept on to their faces.

"You're right. I don't know what we were talking about," Lily said looking at Alice.

"Must have been dreaming again," she said. Nikki gave them a weak smile.

"Must have been," she said. They decided that they needed to get food, so they went into the Great Hall. They all sat down. Not too far from them, the Marauders took their seats and stared at Nikki, ignoring the glares from Lily and Alice. Nikki never looked up. She always avoided them, with the help of Lily and Alice. On the off chance that they saw her outside of classes, they kept trying to strike up a conversation with her, but then Lily or Alice would show up. She never looked at them or said anything to them; she just hugged her books closer to her chest and kept on walking. Occasionally, she would answer with, "I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about." Classes were a different story. All four had moved to sit just behind her and either Lily or Alice. Of the classes where she was alone, they would sit with her in the middle of them. She never said anything and never looked up. She just took silent notes, despite anything they said to her. Once the class was over, she'd try to dart out ahead of them, but they would always catch up with her. They continued the usual routine until either Lily or Alice saved her.

"It's like they have some kind of plan or something," Sirius remarked one day. They all agreed with him on that point and kept trying to get her to talk to them. Sometimes Lily or Alice would come up to them and yell at them to leave her alone, but they wouldn't. James wrote to his father in order to get some background information about this new stranger. One day, during breakfast, James' owl pecked him on the head. He untied the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear James,_

_I did that background check you asked for. A Nikki Summers did you say? Well, she just moved to London with her dad. Her dad just joined us here at the ministry as an aurora. Minister says he's one of the best. Anyways, she's an only child and her mother died when she was five. Poor thing. She transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons so she could be with her dad more, but so far that hasn't worked out. She's pretty much alone. Her dad's got loads of letters on his desk from her, but because he's always out, he hasn't seen them. Well, that's all I got, so, why did you want to know all this stuff? Is she in trouble? If she is, just tell me and I tell her dad. Write back._

_Dad"_

All four looked down the table at Nikki. They saw her head down as usual and both Lily and Alice glaring at them. Then both Lily and Alice got up and walked up to them. They stopped just in front of them.

"Background check?" Lily said glaring at them. Alice snatched the paper from them and ripped it in little pieces.

"Now that you know, don't tell anyone. It's not like she has enough to go through already." Alice let the pieces flutter to the floor and they walked back to their seats. The four friends saw Nikki asked them something and then they watched both Lily and Alice assure her of something. After a few minutes, the three felt someone staring at them from behind. All three turned around and looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. He was smiling.

"We must meet up again. I did enjoy myself," he said laughing at the display of fear on Alice's face.

"You sick bastard," Lily said through gritted teeth.

He just laughed. Tears started to well up in Nikki's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Just then The Marauders appeared behind him.

"I believe that you are blocking the isle," one said.

"I was just leaving," he said. He took her chin and kissed Nikki on the lips. "A little souvenir," he said with a smile and he left.

Nikki just looked at the floor, not allowing herself to cry. Her two friends hugged her and the four just stood there not knowing what to do. Nikki sat there for just a minute then she stood.

"Excuse me," she said to her friends. "I'll meet you in the dorm ok?" They both nodded and watched her walk from the Great Hall. Nikki walked out of the oak doors and stood in front of the lake, letting a few silent tears slide down her cheeks which she impatiently wiped away. She felt the wind caress her face, her trembling body. She wrapped her arms around herself and just stood looking out on the water, just watching it. She felt a presence next to her. She looked sideways and met the light blues eyes of one of the Marauders. She turned back to look at the water. He just stood there, looking at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him quietly without taking her gaze from the water.

"I… I…, my names Remus," he said.

She didn't reply. They stayed quiet for a couple minutes.

"Listen, I… I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I… we…wanted to know if we could help you?"

"You can't."

"You mean you won't let us."

She stayed silent.

"Why not?"

She spoke quietly, but with a trembling voice. "You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be in a new school and almost be raped in front of four boys, let alone the most popular out of the school." She took a deep, ragged breath. "No, you can't help me."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you want male help, we're here for you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because no woman should have that done to them."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you," she said softly. They stood in silence for a while.

"It's getting pretty cold out here," Remus said.

"You go in. I'll stay here for a while longer."

"Ok. Are you sure you are alright out here by yourself? I'd feel better about this if you came inside with me."

"Your still afraid that Lucius will come out here aren't you?"

"Yes," Remus said reluctantly. Nikki turned to him. Her hazel eyes were sad and distant. Her auburn hair was flying in her face.

"I'll be fine," she said wrapping her arms tighter around herself. Then one single tear rolled silently down her cheek. She turned back to the water. Remus stood there for a moment longer. He longed to help her, to help with the pain, but she kept pushing him away. He turned and slowly walked back to the doors. He stood at the doors and settled himself just inside them, watching Nikki look out at the water. He felt his friends come up behind them. He felt Frank put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do Moony?"

"Wait here. Watch her. Protect her if I can."

"Moony, she keeps avoiding us. How can you protect her?"

"She's in most of my classes."

"Let her friends protect her. She'll be more open to them. C'mon." Remus let his friends lead him away from the door. They passed Alice and Lily running down the stairs. They ran out of the doors toward the lake. The four stopped walking and watched the girls run back inside, with Nikki in tow. James and Sirius stopped them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Dorm," Alice said out of breath.

"What's wrong with the dorm?" James asked.

"Bed…Nikki's," Lily said out of breath too.

"What's wrong with it?" Frank pressed.

"I don't know how he got in," Lily said.

"Who?" James said.

"We got to get up there," Alice said dragging Nikki.

"I don't know what it is with girls," Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air. "It's impossible to get information from them."

All seven of them started toward the Gryffindor common room. From there, they preceded to the girls dorms. Lily said a spell that allowed the boys to follow them. They stepped inside the door. They all stopped. Nikki stepped forward and walked slowly over to her bed. There, lying on her bed was a piece of her shirt that he had ripped, along with a picture of her by the lake with Remus. Also on her bed was a single red rose. She stepped back slowly. Soon, she felt someone touch her arm. She whirled around and came face to face with Remus. He looked into her hazel eyes, but instead of seeing the sadness, her saw something else. Her eyes pleaded with him for help. They had fear in them. She pushed past him and ran down the stairs and out of the common room. Remus turned toward her bed and slowly walked up to it. He picked up the picture and the piece of cloth in one hand, and the red rose in the other. Subconsciously, he crushed the red rose and crumpled the picture. He dropped them onto the floor. He turned back to his friends, his eyes alit with rage. Both girls backed away from him as his friends tried to stop him from leaving the room. He pushed past them without any extra force. Still all three tried to restrain him.

"Damn the fucking werewolf strength in him," Sirius said through gritted teeth. Remus just kept walking forward and headed toward the dungeons. Finally, his friends let him go. He spotted Lucius.

"MALFOY," he roared. Lucius looked up and was startled to see Remus advancing on him.

"Ah, Lupin. How lovely to see you. I trust you've seen the present I left Summers?"

Remus picked him up by his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. "Leave her alone," he said through gritted teeth.

"And if I don't?" he said with a smile.

"Touch her again, you die. That's a promise." He let him go, finally allowing his friends to lead him away from Lucius. They met Alice and Lily out in the hall.

"We can't find her," Lily said.

"We've looked everywhere," Alice added. Remus looked at his friends. They all started walking.

"Where have you looked?" Remus said, worry written on his face.

"The lake, the library, the dorms, the kitchen, the room of requirement, the great hall…" Lily was rattling off all the places she and Alice had looked.

"Have you asked Dumbledore?"

They looked at each other. "No, we didn't think of that."

They all ran to the gargoyle. "Shit, I don't know the password," Remus said.

"Lemon Tarts," Lily said. The gargoyle leapt to life and stepped aside. "Don't ask," she said when all six looked at her. They all walked into Dumbledore's office. He sat at his desk and across from him sat Nikki. She turned around at the intrusion and stood uneasily. On the desk was a pensive, its light blue water swirling. One look into her eyes was enough to make his heart break. Lily and Alice ran over to their friend and began to console her. Dumbledore took the four out of the office.

"I have already heard the story. Unfortunately, Lucius' father holds too much power in the ministry. There is nothing I can do except keep a close eye on him. I'm sorry." They all nodded. They all went back into the office. Lily and Alice stood on either side of Nikki, with their arms around her. She just looked down at her feet, too embarrassed to say anything. She thanked Dumbledore for his time and apologized for her behavior. They all started walking back to the common room. Lily and Alice had Nikki between them, with the boys in back of them. Just then a group of Slytherins walked past them. Nikki shrank away from them and stopped walking. The group stooped and sneered at her. Then Nikki felt someone step up behind her. All of a sudden, the group of Slytherins walked on. All three looked up and met the gazes of the four boys. They all walked back into the common room. Alice and Lily took Nikki up to the dorms. After a few minutes, they came back down.

"She's trying to sleep," Lily said sadly.

"Yeah, I'd give her about ten minutes before she wakes up in a cold sweat," Alice said, eyes downcast. All of a sudden, her head shot up and she clamped her hand to her mouth. "You didn't hear that," she said, muffled by her hand, eyes wide. Lily gave her a glare.

"Oh a big secret keeper you are," she said.

"Any more secrets we should hear," Sirius asked excitedly. He shrunk away hen he received a glare from both girls. "Just wondering," he mumbled.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Remus asked.

"Not really. It's up to her. Me, I'm tired." Lily yawed. Alice followed.

"Contagious isn't it," Lily said laughing. Alice smiled. Then Sirius yawned.

"Damn, you gave it to me!" he said. Both girls laughed and went to the couch and lay down.

"Tell me if she wakes up, ok?" said a very sleepy Alice. They boys, not knowing what to do sat down by the fire. They sat there for about ten minutes when they heard something behind them. They looked over at the staircase and watched a puffy eyed Nikki creep down the stairs. She peered over at her friends and sadly smiled at them. Then she crept out of the common room. They decided to follow her. They watched her walk down to the library. She walked into a section and sat down, cross-legged in the middle of it with an open book in her lap. They watch her sit there when they heard someone come up behind them. They slowly turned around and met the steely gazes of Lily and Alice.

"So," said Lily icily. "What are we watching?"

"Uhhhhh… the grass grow?" Sirius said.

"Right," Alice said. They looked past them into the section and saw Nikki. She had turned around at hearing the commotion. Her eyes danced with amusement. Lily and Alice pushed past the boys and went to Nikki. She stood up and laughed with Lily and Alice at something the boys couldn't figure out. They all walked over to Madame Pince and Nikki checked out the book she was reading. They followed the girls back up to the common room. Alice and Lily settled themselves on a couch and went back to bed. Nikki sat in a chair near the fire and continued to read. She finally fell asleep, her head resting on the arm of the chair. The boys had crept near them and were leaning against the wall, arms crossed across their chest. They sat there, watching the girls sleep and began to think. They were brought out of their dazes by someone talking to them.

"See something interesting?" Lily asked. Their faces turned a deep shade of red and immediately began to try and explain all at once. Both Lily and Alice laughed at them. The noise brought Nikki out of her sleep. She looked at Lily and Alice giggling. Then she looked up at the deep red faces of the boys. She too started to giggle.

"I guess I missed something, but the look on your faces tell me that you were caught doing something," she said giggling. Their mouths dropped. This made Alice and Lily laugh harder.

"Damn, you know everything," Sirius said. "Are you sure you were asleep?" he asked.

"Well, I was," she admitted. "Now I think I'll try to finish my book." She returned to her book.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," she replied without looking up.

"You see Sirius, girls aren't always hungry during the periods of time between meals," Alice remarked. Sirius went a little red. Alice and Lily giggled. Once they finished, they returned their attention back to Nikki.

"We're going to go up to the dorm for a couple of minutes ok?" Lily asked. Nikki nodded her head. Alice and Lily got up and walked up the stairs. Frank and James looked longingly after them. They sighed and fell into the couch across from Nikki's chair.

"If you want to go out with, ask them," she said without looking up at them.

At first they were stunned, but then quickly recovered.

"How do you know all this stuff? Are you a mind reader?" Sirius asked eyeing her. Nikki smiled slightly.

"They'll never say yes," James said.

"Yeah, they hate us," Frank remarked.

"Yeah, sure they do," Nikki said. "That's why…" she stopped. She noticed how they had been hanging off of every word she was saying and smiled inwardly at herself. The plan was working.

"What?" James said eagerly.

"What do they do, or say, or something?" Frank said just as eagerly.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Sirius said excitedly. James hit him in back of his head. "Ouch! Touchy today?" he asked scowling at James and rubbing the back of his head. All of a sudden, Alice and Lily reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. They bounced over to Nikki's chair. As Nikki looked up, she saw that both James and Frank had returned to normal and pretended that nothing was going on.

"C'mon Nikki. We've got to tell you something," Lily said excitedly. She and Alice were tugging on Nikki's arms, standing her up. Nikki pretended to sigh and look bored. She put her book on the chair and without smiling let herself be pushed up the stairs. Once inside the dorms, she let a smile creep onto her face. Alice and Lily put a silence barrier on the door, and then they turned to Nikki.

"So?" Alice asked.

"What did they say?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Well," she said with an ear to ear smile on her face. "I had them hanging off every word. Your timing was impeccable. The last thing I said to them was 'that's why'. I left the ending off and then you guys showed up. They'll probably ask you after dinner or before. You guys owe sooo big!"

"Oh my God," Alice squealed. She and Lily danced around the room. Nikki sat there laughing at her friend's poor attempt to dance.

"Nikki, you're a life saver! I would have never been able to ask Potter out," Lily said as she hugged Nikki tightly.

"Me too," Alice said as she joined in.

"Can't…breathe," Nikki whispered. Both girls let go and they all laughed. All three quickly got their composure and went back downstairs. They looked over at the boys and saw James and Frank still on the couch, Sirius still up against the wall and Remus in Nikki's chair. He was holding Nikki's book in his hands and looking down at it.

"I think Remus likes you," Alice whispered to Nikki. She giggled at Nikki's face. Her eyes were soft as she gazed at Remus. A small smile crept over her face.

"Do you really think so?" she whispered back.

"Yeah," Lily said. "I think you should go out with him."

"Yeah," she said in a daze. "Wait what?" she asked as she snapped out of her daze. Both Lily and Alice started to laugh. Nikki turned red. The boys hearing the noise turned to look at them. Once the two girls stopped laughing, they straightened up.

"You guys going down to lunch?" Lily said with a smile. They smiled back and stood. They all walked down to the Great Hall. James and Frank stopped Alice and Lily just outside the doors. They told Sirius, Nikki and Remus to go in ahead of them. Sirius pouted and walked in. As Remus and Nikki walked past, the two girls smiled at Nikki. They sat down at the table and watched the door.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Remus asked Nikki with a smile. She turned to him with a look of horror.

"Me? Plot? Never." Then she couldn't help it anymore and started to laugh.

"The whole conversation…" Remus said and he too started to laugh.

"What's so funny? I don't get it," Sirius whined.

"Of course you don't," Remus said.

Sirius looked confused for a second and scratched his head. "Hey! That wasn't very nice," he said. Nikki and Remus laughed.

"Took you long enough," he said. Sirius was about to protest when they saw their four friends walk through the door with big smiles on their faces. James had his arm around Lily and Frank had his arm around Alice. They came over and both James and Frank looked at Remus and Nikki. Lily and Alice smiled broadly at their friend.

"Does this have anything to do with what was happening before they walked in? I mean when you guys were talking and I didn't get it. And then you laughed at me, which by the way hurt my insides a lot. It's going to take me at least a month to get over this whole traumatizing event and everything," he said posing dramatically. All six looked at him.

"What?" James asked. Sirius paused for a moment and scratched his head.

"Um… good question," he said. They all laughed and started eating. More like dodging the food Sirius was unable to keep in his mouth. They had a wonderful lunch filled with laughter and talk, until they were interrupted by a group of Slytherins.

"Well, look who's having fun," Lucius said. They all turned around. The smiles disappeared from all of their faces, and fear crept into Nikki's eyes. He laughed at her. Remus slid his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

"Oooooh. Look who's being the big boy now?" Lucius said laughing. His friends laughed with him.

"At least I don't need my friends to make me feel safe. Too afraid to come over here by yourself?" Remus said. Lucius sneered at him.

"Ohwoaoo," Sirius said. Unfortunately, his mouth was full of food.

"Try swallowing your food next time Black. You're just making me nauseas." Sirius grinned a mashed potato grin at him.

"Ohwahogon," he said. Lucius made a disgusted face at him and looked down at Nikki.

"We'll meet up again," he said. "That's a promise." He walked away. Remus looked down at Nikki. She looked up at him, then looked down at her lap. She got up and started to walk from the Great Hall. Remus tried to follow her, but then her friends caught his arm and told him to give her some time. They got up and started out of the Great Hall themselves. The boys just sat there and made small talk. Then they got up and went to the dorms. Remus went over to window expecting o see Nikki by the lake. Instead, he saw a group of Slytherins encircle Lily and Alice and throw them into the lake.

"Shit," he said. "James, Frank, get over here." They came over and once they saw, they started to run. As they were running out, they saw the Nikki's back go out through the painting. Nikki reached the lake first. She stood there not knowing what to do, as her two friends struggled to keep their heads above water. Just then, the boys showed up beside her.

"What do we do?" asked James.

"All I do is doggy paddle (hehe)," Sirius said.

"Fat lot of help we are," said Frank.

"I am not fat," Sirius said indignantly.

"Shut up Sirius! We've got to do something," Remus replied frantically. Just then, Nikki ran into the water, fully clothed and started to swim towards her friends. The water was freezing and started to seep into Nikki's skin, taking all the heat from her body. It was hard to swim with her huge school shirt blowing up around her. The wet shirt was almost twice her size and he gigantic skirt swelled up around her, making it hard to kick. Both garments kept weighing her down. Her hair would float into her face and stick to it, making her wipe it away constantly. She got to Lily first. She swam Lily back to the shore and released her into the arms of James, and then she turned back for Alice. Just before she got to her, Alice went under the water. Nikki took a deep breath, and then submerged herself. She swam until she made contact with Alice and hauled her up to the surface. She swam with Alice struggling in her arms, toward the shore. Alice was trying to help, but was also panicking. This made it especially difficult for Nikki to swim her in. She released Alice into the arms of Frank, but she didn't have enough strength to pull herself out of the water. Remus and Sirius were too busy helping with Lily and Alice that they didn't notice her. She let herself fall back into the water, closing her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, and she was getting colder by the second. She was starting to float away from the shore, but still no one noticed. She could feel her body temperature dropping and as a result, her teeth started to chatter. She could hear the voices of her two friends screaming at her, but they were distant. She felt her body slowly go numb, starting from her toes and fingertips and expanding to her legs and arms. Soon she would go unconscious. She was starting to go underwater and didn't have enough strength to keep herself at the surface. Her face had just slipped under the surface when all of a sudden, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her limp body and lift it from the water. She felt the strong and warm muscular chest of Remus against her freezing body. He put her on the ground and sat her up against him. He wrapped his cloak around both of them, hugging her to himself. He watched both James and Frank do the same. Sirius had gone to get Dumbledore. They sat there for a few minutes. Remus was getting worried. Nikki didn't seem to be getting any warmer. He could still feel her body trembling. All of a sudden, her head fell forward and her body went still. He looked down at her. He unwrapped her and laid her out the grass. Her eyes were closed and her lips were a deep blue which contrasted with her white skin. Her skirt and shirt stuck to her body. Both garments were twice the size of her and showed off her true size, which slightly surprised the boys. Remus started to shake her and call out her name, but got no response. All of a sudden, he felt Dumbledore kneel down next to him. He touched her hand and shivered. He immediately picked her up and started back into the school. Remus stared helplessly after them watching Nikki's head loll about. He and the rest of the group followed them to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey set aside a bed for Nikki and gave something to Lily and Alice to drink. It immediately warmed them up. They watched her take Nikki's wrist and time her pulse. She looked down at Nikki gravely and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked with a worried look at Nikki.

"There's not much I can do," she replied with a sad look.

"What! You have to do something. What about this?" Alice said shoving the liquid at Madame Pomfrey. She, like Lily was still shivering.

"How is it going to get in her? She's unconscious. There's only so much I can do. Now tell me exactly what happened." They told the story. Once they were done, she looked sadly at them. "I'm afraid that because she spent so much time in the water, there's only one thing I can do. I have to keep her warm." She looked at Nikki.

"Is there anything else?" Remus asked.

"Your friend did a very noble thing which may have in turn cost her, her own life. It's not anybodies fault. However, right now, it's down to her own will to live that will save her." Madame Pomfrey shooed out the boys, and drew the curtain around Nikki's bed. She undressed her, with the help of Alice and Lily. They changed her into dry robes. Each time they made contact with her cold flesh, they cringed. They tucked many blankets around her small figure and then the two friends sat at the bedside. A few minuets later, the boys reappeared. Remus took her small hand in his. He cringed at the coldness of her skin. Lily and Alice started to cry.

"It's all our fault. If we had just stayed with you guys, then she would be fine," Lily sobbed.

"Don't die Nikki. We need you! I'm so sorry," Alice wailed. James and Frank tried to console them, but nothing could stop the waves of guilt and sadness. Soon, both girls had cried themselves to sleep on the side of the bed. James and Frank had carried the two up to the dorms. Dumbledore and come by to visit and met only Remus and Sirius there. Both were looking very tired. He smiled down at them.

"Don't you two look tired," he said with a chuckle. Startled, they jumped slightly. They looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll stay with her," he said. "You two go up to the common room and rest." When they started to protest, he held up a hand. "I'm perfectly capable of staying up with her. You have classes tomorrow. You need to rest." He watched them slowly get up and walked out the door. He took Remus' recently vacated seat and caught up Nikki's cold hand in his, noticing how cold it was. He smiled down at her.

"You know, there are a lot of people here who care for you. They want you to pull through and so do I. That was a very noble thing you did," he said, looking down at her white face. "Saving your two friends. There are not a lot of people who would risk their lives for their friends. It would be a shame for you give in. You're a very strong girl Nikki. Don't give up." He watched her lips slowly get pinker and her skin regain more color. "That's my girl," he said with a smile. He skin was still cold, but it was getting warmer than it had been. He watched her eyes slowly flutter open. She turned her head to look at him. Her lips formed a smile and her hazel eyes filled with happiness. He smiled back at her. He helped her into a sitting position on the bed.

"So, how are we feeling?" he asked.

"A little tired," she admitted. "But otherwise, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You stay Amos, I'm just going to check on another patient," they heard Madame Pomfrey say. She turned and saw Nikki sitting up. Her mouth dropped. Then she smiled at her. "Miracles do happen," she said. She handed Nikki a glass of the warming liquid she had given to Lily and Alice. Nikki sipped it and felt it warm her. She handed it back to Madame Pomfrey with a smile.

Just then, the door swung open, and in came Lily and Alice, followed by the four boys. They looked like they were trying to stop Lily and Alice. Once they spotted Nikki sitting up, they all froze. Then Lily and Alice ran over to Nikki with smiles on their faces. They wrapped their arms around Nikki and started to laugh. The boys appeared next to them not too long after. Frank, James and Sirius pulled Lily and Alice off of Nikki, while Remus helped Nikki out of the bed.

"My turn," Sirius said jumping into the bed and pulling the covers over him. Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the bed. They all laughed. Nikki gave Dumbledore a hug and thanked him again for his kindness. They walked to the common room in silence. Remus stopped Nikki outside the door. He told his friends to go ahead inside. He turned her to face him and placed one hand on each of her arms and held her at arms length. She looked up at him, her curly hair falling into her eyes. Remus brushed it away, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm never going to let him hurt you ever again. I'm going to try my personal best to prevent that."

She weakly smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said.

"Oh, and… I can't take it any longer. Look, I know that this is a bad time and all, and I understand if you don't want to. I know that you're under a lot of stress with this whole issue, and you may not have gotten over this whole thing. I know that…" but he was interrupted by Nikki. She put her hand up to his mouth.

"Remus, calm down. Breathe. I would love to go out with you. Are you still breathing ok?" She watched a smile spread over his face. She started to laugh.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm ok now." They hugged. Then, Remus led her into the common room with his arm around her shoulders. They settled on a couch. Lily and Alice had fallen asleep on the couch across from them, with the arms of Frank and James around them. Shortly, Nikki also fell asleep in Remus' arms, the safest she had ever felt. The boys however just looked at Nikki. They had become the protectors of three girls. Thinking of Lucius, they had tightened their grips on the girls in their arms. Remus had tightened his hold on Nikki's side, making her wake up and cried out in pain.

Remus looked down at her. She looked up at him, then back down to her side. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Um… no, its nothing."

"Get some more rest," he said gently. He waited until she was settled back down. He felt for her breathing to slow down. When he was sure that she was asleep, he moved her hand from her side. Frank, James and Sirius watched him lift her shirt up slightly. Their mouths opened at what Remus had uncovered. Four dark red scratch marks. They trailed from under her arm to her smooth, flat stomach. All four boys stared at the marks for a few moments. Both Alice and Lily had stirred and woke. They too stared at the marks on their friend. Nikki, feeling the cool air on her skin awoke too. She saw everybody staring at her. She looked at her side and saw the four marks. She looked up at Remus. Then she looked at Lily and Alice. Feeling ashamed of herself, she looked at the floor.

"What are those from?" Sirius asked.

"From Lucius," answered Alice.

"My God Nikki. You told us that he scratched you, but…," Lily said.

Nikki looked down at her lap. "What did you expect?" she said quietly. She got up off the couch, and walked out of the common room. Remus got up too.

"Don't," Alice said.

"She needs time to herself," Lily added.

"I'm so fucking stupid. I just should have let her sleep. God." He kicked over a chair. Sirius and James leapt off the couch and restrained their friend.

"Yes you are, but then again so am I. Look how I turned out. You'll be just fine," Sirius said.

"Not… helping," James said through gritted teeth.

"Get the fuck off of me! I've got to go get her. What happens if Lucius spots her alone?" He got himself free from their grip and ran out of the common room. They didn't follow. Remus ran to the lake first. She wasn't there. Something told him to go to the library. He went and in the potions section stood Nikki. He stepped into the section. She looked up at him. He put his hand out for her, but instead, she walked past him, trying to get out of the section. He grabbed her wrist. She tried to wretch it free, but Remus held on. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her to him. She started to hit his chest with her balled fists, letting a few stray tears slip out. Still he held her to him. Finally, she collapsed against him.

"I'm so sorry. I should have kept to myself," he said softly. "Please don't go."

"I won't," she mumbled. "I feel safer in your arms than anywhere else." He hugged her tighter to him. Once she was settled, they stood up.

"We should eat something," he said. She nodded and they walked to the Great Hall, his arm around her. They met their friends at the table.

"Starting without us?" Remus said smiling. Nikki smiled too, though her eyes still were sad. They sat and ate. Once they were done, they all went back into the common room and spent the night on the couches and in the chairs.

* * *

There you go! Like it? Hate it? Tell us what we need to change or what you liked best about it! 

Phoebe and Sadie


	3. Chapter 3

Ok heres another chapter...sorry it took a while...anyway review if you like it or not!

This is not like our other story, just the same characters!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Remus and Nikki were walking through the halls, his arm was around her. They had been going out for a couple of days by now. They were headed to the library to do some research. The full moon was coming up and Remus felt that he should tell Nikki about his problem. He was watching her look at the books. She had picked out a book and was flipping through the pages, skimming it. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him

"What?"

"Um… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Um… do you like werewolves?"

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation, but I've herd the stories. Why?"

"Can you give me a yes or no?"

"Hmmm, let's see. I've only heard of the werewolves that are like Greyback, so I guess I'd be pretty afraid if I came face to face with one. Why?"

"Just wondering… We were talking about it in DADA today and everybody freaked. I was just wondering how you felt about it." Remus looked away. He started to look at the books, his mind racing. Nikki noticed his odd behavior, but said nothing. They carried on like this for a while, then Nikki couldn't take it anymore. She turned toward Remus and touched his arm.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

He looked down at her hand on his arm and withdrew it, reluctantly. "I… I…"

She was taken aback by his sudden withdrawal from her. "You what?" she asked slightly hurt.

"I don't think that this will work. You and me." He looked at her to see her reaction.

She was extremely taken aback now. It took her a couple of seconds, then she stiffened. "Oh really." Her eyes narrowed. "I knew this would happen. I was stupid to think you'd be any different. I guess the stories were true about the Marauders, but I didn't want to listen. How could I have been so blind to the truth?" She threw the book on the ground and started toward the exit of the section. He blocked the way out.

"Move," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like that!"

"What's it like then? Oh, you screw them first, I see. Apparently, I wasn't worth the wait." She pushed past him and started to walk away, tears filling up her eyes, but he caught up her wrist. He pulled her back to him. "Leave me alone," she said, but still he wouldn't let her go. She wretched her wrist free and ran out of the library. He just stood there watching her retreating back. He gathered up his books and walked slowly to the common room. When he entered the room, all his friends looked up at him. Alice and Lily came down the stairs and saw his crestfallen look.

"What happened?" Alice asked. Remus didn't answer.

"Remus buddy, what happened?" James said.

"Nothing," he replied. Then he went up to his room. Each day he looked for Nikki, at all the meals, through out the halls, everywhere, but he hadn't seen her. He was so depressed. He couldn't bear not being with her. He was currently going out with Alexis Collins in order to get over Nikki, but it wasn't working. After dinner, he went up to the astronomy tower to sit and think. He was looking out the window when he heard some one enter the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends.

"What do you want?" he asked returning to the window.

"Cookies," Sirius said with a smile. Frank smacked him.

"Answers," James said.

"What happened in the library?" Lily asked yet again.

"Doesn't matter anymore," he replied simply.

"DOESN'T MATTER? Of course it matters! Nikki locks herself in the dorm whenever she doesn't have classes. She doesn't eat. She sits by the window and stares out it instead of sleeping. Her grades are falling. She doesn't talk anymore. She won't even talk to Dumbledore. She can't stand it when someone looks at her. She cries when she doesn't think anyone's around. She hasn't smiled once and won't look anyone in the eye. And you, you look like someone just died. You're always looking for her. You seldom smile and your grades are falling too. What is going on?"

"I BROKE UP WITH HER OK?" He let his head fall into his hands. His heart shattered more and more each time Lily described what was happening to Nikki. It was his fault that she was this way.

All five of his friends were silent. Then both Lily and Alice walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault that she's like that. It hurt so much to say that it wouldn't work between us.

"Why?" Alice asked softly. "Why did you do it?"

"Because she told me that… that…she would be afraid of werewolves."

"Did you tell her what you are?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Why the hell not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'd rather her hate me than be afraid of me."

"Screw this," Lily said. She started toward the door. Remus jumped up and caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To Nikki."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to tell her."

"NO!"

"Yeah don't do that," Sirius said.

"Why not?" Alice asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Then why did you say something?" Lily asked getting frustrated.

"I didn't feel like you guys were including me in the conversation. I don't like to be excluded." Lily smacked her forehead and closed her eyes, keeping her hand there. "James, I think something's wrong with your girlfriend. She's randomly hitting herself now."

"She's spending too much time with you. I think it's rubbing off," he said.

"I don't spend anytime with her," Sirius said scowling at him.

"Exactly," James replied. Remus shook his head.

"Ok, back on track here please." Sirius looked around.

"I don't see a train," she said confused. He caught Lily's glare and held up his hands, palms out, in a defense position. "Hey, I'm being serious here."

"Evidently," Alice said under her breath, but Sirius still heard it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice just smiled at him.

"Listen Remus," she started, ignoring Sirius. "You've got to tell her sometime."

"But I'll decide that."

"Just do it soon. I don't know how much longer she can take this. Oh, and break up with Alexis. She's just shoving it in Nikki's face."

He was shocked for a second. But then he quickly recovered. Now he was mad. How dare she! He walked from the room leaving his friends there. He went to the dorm room and grabbed James' cloak. He hadn't eaten very much at dinner, so he started toward the kitchens. He went to the painting and tickled the pear. A handle appeared and he went inside. He closed the door behind him and turned back to the elves and stopped in mid step. There, sitting by the window was Nikki. She was looking outside it with a cup in her hands. Her eyes were red rimmed and she had dark circles under her eyes. Then an elf walked up to her and asked her a question. He saw her shake her head and then watched the elf hug her. Then he saw her hazel eyes return back to the window. His heart broke even more when he saw them. They were empty. There was no light, laughter, sadness, nothing. He then went further into the kitchen, keeping his gaze on her, and found his friend. Her name was Trixy. She was a small elf with big purple eyes. He grabbed her shoulder and she squealed.

"Shhh," he said. "Trixy, it's me." He showed her his face, then covered it up again.

She looked at him. "Why is Mister Lupin invisible?"

"I have to ask you a question."

"What is it Mister Lupin?"

"Come here." He dragged her to a corner. "That girl, does she come here often?"

Trixy looked at Nikki for a second, then back at him. "Oh yes."

"Does she ever eat anything?"

"Nope. She only drinks tea and stares out the window."

"Do you ever offer her food?"

"Of course we do. She just says that she's not hungry."

"Do you know why she comes down here?"

"Toby and Trixy say that it's because she's sad and doesn't like to keep her friends up at night."

"She stays all night?"

"Sometimes. Other times she thanks us for our kindness and leaves. Not back into the school, but outside. Trixy followed her once. She goes to the lake and sits there."

"Oh… thanks for telling me."

"Want Trixy to tell her you're here?"

"No please. Just pretend I'm not. Ok?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks again."

"Trixy's pleasure," she said. Then she returned back to work. Remus got up and carefully and sat down close to her. He just watched her. Then an elf named Toby came up to her.

"Miss Summers, can Toby get you anything?"

She looked at him. "No thank you. I'm not very hungry."

"But miss, Toby notices that you are never really hungry."

"These days, you notice a lot of things," Nikki replied.

Toby pondered this for a moment. "Does this have to do with that rotten Mister Lupin? Is he doing this to you? Toby will take care of him!" He took his tiny fist and punched it into his open hand.

Nikki smiled slightly. "No Toby, it's just me. I'm not very hungry these days." Then Nikki stood up. She handed him her cup. "Thanks Toby. Good night."

"Goodnight Miss. Um… Toby didn't upset you did he?"

"No. Don't worry about it."

"But you're sad. It's Toby's fault. Toby should have kept his big mouth shut!" He hit his head with his fists. She grabbed his fists and brought them away from his head, bent down and kissed him on the head.

"No Toby. It's all me. Trust me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine." She stood up. Toby looked up at her. "Thank you Toby for your kindness. Oh and say goodbye to Trixy for me."

"Toby will Miss. Good night."

"Good night." Nikki walked to the door. She didn't go outside, but instead she headed toward her dorm. Remus followed her. There were a couple times when Nikki felt like she was being followed, but she paid no attention to it. She headed up to her dorm and went to the window, just like every other time. Remus went to his room to find his friends awake.

"Where did you go?" Frank asked.

"To the kitchens," he replied.

"Oh, you didn't invite me? That's my favorite place you know," Sirius said pouting.

"But what…" James said.

"Nikki was there."

"So she does eat," James said.

"No. She doesn't. She drinks tea, that's all. No matter how many times she's offered food."

"She stays there the whole night?"

"Sometimes I guess. I'm going there tomorrow night too."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's the only time I see her."

"Did you tell him?" James asked.

"No, I couldn't even move."

"C'mon man! You got to either get over her or tell her," Sirius said.

"I can't. I've tried, but she just keeps popping up."

"Well if you don't get her back, then pretty soon she'll be moving on," Frank said.

"No she won't," Lily said. All four boys turned toward the door. There stood Lily and Alice.

"She's back. She didn't notice us slip out. She won't move on, and neither will you for that matter."

"How do you figure?" Sirius asked.

"Look at her! Notice how she walks and doesn't speak to anyone. Use your eyes."

"My eyes are put to good use thank you very much. Why is she taking this so hard? I mean it seems that she's being too dramatic about the whole thing," Sirius said.

"You don't get it do you?" Lily said glaring at him.

"Remus was there during that Lucius thing. She was so embarrassed. Remus showed her that he cared and she gave him her trust. Then, to her, he tossed her away. She feels like one of the whores you guys used to have. Me and Lily have had other boyfriends. We know how it feels to be tossed. I myself didn't eat for a week the first time I was tossed, but there are circumstances that make this way worse. You have no idea the kind of pain that she feels right now, so don't you dare say that she's being dramatic," Alice said. Her gaze on Sirius was deadly and he shrank away.

"I'll tell her tomorrow then. I can't handle this anymore. She needs to know." Remus got up and went to the window, thinking of how he would tell her. Lily and Alice left soon after and his friends fell asleep not too long after they left.

* * *

So like it yes? no? let us know what to change and what you liked best about it! 

Phoebe and Sadie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun popped up over the horizon signaling a new day. Nikki was walking to charms when she bumped into Dumbledore. He looked down at her, but she wouldn't look up at him.

"Sorry sir," she said.

"Are you alright Nikki?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Look up at me." Slowly she raised her head. He took her chin in his hand. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No sir. I'm fine. Really."

He looked at her skeptically. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid." He chuckled. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk." He released her chin and she continued to her class. He watched her turn into a classroom, and then he continued on his way.

The day had been hell for Remus. He found it extremely hard to concentrate all day. After dinner, he went to find Alexis. He bumped into her in the Great Hall.

"Hey Hun. Sup?"

"You're shoving it in Nikki's face aren't you?"

She ran her finger down his chest. "The bitch deserves it. Look what she's doing to you." Remus brushed her finger off him.

"It's over," he said. He walked away.

"WHAT! That bitch! Oh she's going get it! She stole my man!" She watched him leave and stormed off. Remus ran back to the dorms, caught up the cloak and ran back down into the kitchens. Nikki was already there. She was in the same spot she had been in the previous night. Periodically Dobby or another elf, presumably Trixy, would ask her questions. Her answers were short and she kept her head turned to the window. Finally, she stood. She handed Toby her cup and thanked him. She started toward the door leading outside. Remus followed her. She stopped at the edge of the lake. Remus didn't know how he should approach her, but he did know that he had to get somewhere private. He came up behind her and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She screamed, but it was muffled. She wriggled about, but Remus' grip on her was too strong. He noticed how bony her body was and how fragile she had become.

"Shhh…" he hissed. He knew that she wouldn't be able to tell it was him that way. He draped some of the cloak over her and dragged her to the room or requirement, but she still struggled. He let her go and threw the cloak off to the side. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I thought we already did," she said as her eyes narrowed.

"No, this is different. What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to yourself? You're a bloody twig."

"What's it to you? You've already moved on."

Remus sighed. He new this wouldn't go well. "I went out with Alexis in order to get over you."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who broke it off."

"I know it's just because…"

"Because what? Because of me? Because you found feelings for Alexis? I trusted you! You saw what happened to me. You were there when he did that to me. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life and somewhere, I found the courage to trust you." She took a deep trembling breath before continuing in a quiet voice. "Then you threw me away just like. Was I just another one of your whores? Was I getting to be too dramatic for you? Did I have too many problems that made me not worth it?" Her voice had been slightly growing louder. She took another breath, and then she quieted her voice yet again. "I guess I was already a damaged package to begin with," she said icily.

Anger over took him as he stepped forward and raised his hand. She flinched, but stood there.

"Hit me," she said. "Hit me!"

He stood there for a moment, and then he realized what he was doing. He had never hit anybody before, especially a female. "No," he said quietly as he lowered his hand.

"Why not? Hit me," she said through gritted teeth.

"No. I won't do it. I won't hurt you again."

She sank to the floor and let her head fall into her hands. Remus kneeled in front of her.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need you to know why I broke up with you. I can't bear to be without you."

"Apparently you got along just fine with Alexis. She told me all about it."

Remus balled his hand up into a fist. "Alexis was lying. I broke up with her the moment I found out she was telling you lies. I went out with her in order to get over you, but it didn't work out like that. It made me miss you more."

"Why, then, did you break up with me then?"

"I'm a werewolf. When you told me that you would be afraid, I thought it was better to have you hate me than be afraid of me. I had no idea that it would have this kind of an impact."

He saw her eyes widen, but she didn't move. Then when she recovered, she replied. "Hate you! Hate you! You crushed me. I didn't hate you, I loathed myself for being so stupid."

"I'm so sorry! I hated saying that to you. Really, I couldn't sleep at night."

She was silent for a moment. "Are you…"

"Lily makes me a potion that keeps me sane, so no, I'm not like Greyback."

"How long have you…"

"Since I was three." Her eyes widened. "So now that you know, I hope that it will help you with the pain. But please, don't do this to yourself. I still care very much for you!"

"And you think I'm like this because I don't care for you?"

He smiled. He held out a hand to her. She hesitated, but then she put her hand into his. He stood and pulled her up with him, drawing her to him. He held her close to him, being very careful not to break a bone.

"Please come back to me," He said softly.

"Yes," she said just as softly.

His heart leapt. He felt complete again. "Let's get some food in you," he said with a smile.

"I'm not really hungry,"

"Oh don't give me that. You're going to eat something. C'mon." He draped the cloak over them and led her into the kitchens. Toby and Trixy were happy to see Nikki eating again. After about an hour, they crept back up to the common room. Instead of going to the dorms, they fell into a peaceful sleep on the couch, with Nikki encircled in Remus' arms.

* * *

Yes its short, next chapter up after our Finals so probably around Wednesday! Almost complete! One more chapter! 

Phoebe and Sadie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remus and Nikki woke up to whispers. There stood their five friends. They all smiled at the two. Remus took the pillow from behind his head and threw it at them. Then he lay back down and tried to fall back asleep, but was unsuccessful. Alice and Lily pulled Nikki from his arms and dragged her up the steps to the dorms. Remus sat up and his friends sat next to him.

"Well, you look happy this morning," Sirius said. "Just like me when the elves serve pancakes for breakfast," he said cheerfully. They all laughed.

Remus smiled. "I am."

"Well sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you do know what tonight is, right?" James asked.

The smile disappeared from Remus' face. "Full moon," he said. He looked at his friends. They went up to the dorms and got changed. When they came back down, the common was still empty. Then the three girls appeared. They all walked to the Great Hall and seated themselves. They were eating peacefully when Dumbledore stopped behind them. All of them looked up at him.

"Nice to see you two back," he said with a smile. Nikki and Remus turned red as their friends laughed, and then they joined in.

"Thanks sir," they both said. Then they resumed eating. Nikki and Remus got up first. Remus planned to spend all day with Nikki. They went out to the lake. Remus had his arms wrapped around Nikki and she was leaning back on him. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Tonight's the full moon, so I probably won't be able to see you for a few days," he said.

She looked up at him. "I know," she said. "Alice and Lily told me. I'll wait up for you in the hospital wing. I'll probably be under James' invisible cloak though."

Remus smiled down at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he said with a smile. "I couldn't bear being without you."

She laughed. "I don't know if I'd survive." Remus hugged her closer to him. He bent down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. Remus kissed her hungrily, pressing her body to him. Nikki kept toying with him, and then she deepened the kiss. She played with his hair as his hands introduced themselves to her body. Finally they parted, their foreheads still touching as they caught their breath. They stayed liked that all the while not noticing the mob of girls glaring at Nikki, Alexis in front. Nikki brought her hands from around his neck and rested them, palms down on his chest. He caught up one of them, and kissed it. Nikki laughed. They turned and began to walk back toward the school. Remus slid his arm around her waist and hugged her close to him. She smiled up at him and rested her hand on his, interlocking her fingers in his. They both ignored the group of girls and walked back to the common room.

The full moon had passed by quickly. It had been the best one Remus had gone through. Just like she said, Nikki had met him in the hospital wing and stayed with him until classes started again. Remus had recovered easily and was back in no time. Nikki had gotten back to her normal weight and happiness. Word of a party was spreading throughout the school. Remus had asked Nikki to go with him. She had agreed. Soon the night of the party was here and the girls were getting ready. Lily was wearing a camouflaged mini skirt that went up to the middle of her upper thighs with a green halter-top. Her hair fell over her back and accentuated her curves. Alice was wearing a pink mini skirt the same length with a pink tank top. Her hair was also down. Nikki was wearing a jean mini skirt the same length that hugged her hips and butt. She was wearing a light blue halter top which showed off her curves. Her auburn hair, unlike the others, was up in a clip, but it still fell back a little on her back. They all wore heels. Lily whirled around in front of the mirror.

"How do you think they'll react?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out," Alice said excitedly. All three stood and went down the stairs, the boys were already there. They were wearing white button shirts, with the top buttons undone. They had black pants with black shoes. The girls laughed as their mouths dropped at the sight of them. It took a couple of seconds for them to recover. Remus caught up Nikki around the waist.

"How do I look?" Nikki asked with a smile on her lips.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She took her finger and lifted his chin, closing his mouth. "I'll take that as something good," she said laughing.

"Are you two coming?" Lily called.

Nikki laughed and pulled Remus along. The three girls linked arms and went ahead slightly. They all laughed and giggled, periodically looking back at the boys.

"He's so drooling Lils," Alice squealed.

"Frank hasn't taken his eyes off of you yet," Lily said.

They both looked at Nikki who was in the middle of them.

"I must say Nikki, Remus' expression is the best," Lily commented.

"Yeah, even Alexis couldn't compare. You're such a tease," Alice said.

"How do you figure?" Nikki asked.

"Well, you show off your curves, but are conservative about it," Lily said.

"Alexis I bet will be wearing a mini skirt, so that when she bends over, you can see her underwear, and a very low-cut shirt," Alice said.

"Very unbecoming," They both said as they laughed. They all looked back at the boys. They all stopped and turned to face them.

"Will you stop that?" Lily said.

"Yeah, you four look as if you've never seen a girl before," Alice said as they laughed.

All four of them turned red and opened their mouths as if to say something, but nothing came out. Nikki stepped forward and pushed their chins up, closing their mouths. She stopped in front of Remus.

"You know," she said. "You've got to stop that. I don't know what to think when you have nothing to say." He smiled down at her. She smiled back at him. She then turned and rejoined her two friends. They walked a little ways when they found the room were the party was. They walked in, the girls first followed by the boys. As the girls walked in, they all noticed the attention that they suddenly received. Noting this, the three boys stepped closer to their girls and led them to the dance floor. Lily and Alice were dancing provactitively, laughing at the effect it had on James and Frank. Nikki was in front of Remus, who had both hands on her hips, pressing her into him. They danced for a little while when Remus whispered in Nikki's ear.

"I need a drink. How about you?"

"I could use one," she replied. Remus led her off the floor and to the table. Alexis stood in a near corner and watched them with malice. Remus had not taken his eyes off of her once. She got angrier by the second. Then Lily and Alice appeared out of nowhere. They took Nikki with them somewhere, but not without Nikki giving Remus a kiss and reassurance that she'd be back. Remus had stayed behind still watching her. Alexis walked up to him.

"Hey Remus," she said.

He choked. Once he had recovered, he replied with a simple, "hi."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much. You?"

"I've been waiting for you to be done with her and come back to me."

"That's not going to happen Alexis. Sorry to disappoint you."

"You will. Trust me."

He looked at her. "Don't count on it," he said with a frown. He looked back up, looking for Nikki. He didn't notice Alexis slip something into his drink. She watched as he put it up to his lips and sipped. She smiled to herself. She waited for a few minutes then turned to him. She ran her finger down his chest. He turned to her with a blank look and smiled. Then he noticed her shirt. He was in a daze and didn't realize what he was doing. All he knew was that Alexis was looking very good right now. She pushed herself up against him and began to kiss him. He kissed her back, his hands roaming all over her body. All of a sudden he heard someone gasp. He looked up and saw some girls and his three friends gasp. Then one of them turned and ran away, the other two followed her. His three friends stepped forward and ripped Alexis off of him. They dragged him away to a bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Remus came out of his daze.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You don't know?" Frank asked incredulously.

"What the fuck were you on?" Sirius yelled.

"You were making out with Alexis in front of Nikki," James said.

Remus' mouth dropped open. "No, I…I didn't."

"Holy shit, James look at that," Sirius said. He grabbed Remus' tongue. "It's purple."

"Wahhs urful?" Remus asked, Sirius was still holding onto his tongue. "Wet gwo!" Sirius let go of his tongue.

"Your tongue," Frank said catching on.

"Shit! Let's go," James said. They all ran out of the bathroom and to the common room. Lily and Alice were sitting in front of the fire. They looked up when they came in and glared at Remus.

"She's gone," Alice said.

Lily stood up and marched over to Remus. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? It was ALEXIS. Of all people!"

Remus shrunk away. "It wasn't me," he said meekly.

"IT WASN'T YOU? WELL THEN WHO THE FUCK WAS IT? IT SURE LOOKED LIKE YOU!"

"Look Lils. It was Alexis' fault. She used a love potion. Really," James said timidly. Lily rounded on him.

"YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE?"

"No, I'm not. It was. Look. Remus, stick out your tongue." Remus looked at him as if he was crazy. Sirius leapt forward and grabbed Remus' tongue, showing both girls. Both Lily and Alice gasped. Sirius let go of Remus, wiping his hand on his pants and making a disgusted face.

"That's the second time tonight," he mumbled.

"That whore! Oooooooh, she's going to get it," Lily said as she headed for the door, both her fists balled up. James stopped her though. "Let go of me."

"Lily, this is not helping the problem," he said. She stopped.

"Where did she go?" Remus asked.

"Home," Alice said. Once she saw Remus' crestfallen look, she got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to get her back," she said. "Good thing it's vacation," Sirius said.

"She'll be home by now," Lily said. Remus ran out the door and went straight to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon tarts," he said hastily. He ran into the headmaster's office.

"Hello Remus. What can I do for you?"

"I need to go home," He said out of breath.

"Ok, then train will be returning shortly. You can get on it then ok?"

"Thank you so much headmaster."

"Your welcome." Remus sped out of the office and packed a few things. His friends escorted him to the station and wished him good luck as he moved away. Once at Kings cross, he found his way to Nikki's house. He knocked on her door and she answered. She was wearing jeans with sneakers along with a white t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was stunned for a moment, but then promptly slammed the door. He knocked again.

"Go away," he heard from the other side.

"Not until I talk to you," he called back.

She opened the door. "Go away."

"No," he said. "Not until I talk to you."

"Consider yourself talked to. Have a nice life," she said. She started to close the door, but he stopped the door, grabbed her and draped her over his shoulder ignoring the constant pounding of her fists against his back and the narrow misses of his face by her sneakers. He closed the door and apparated out. He set her down on the ground. "Now, let's talk."

"Where are we," she said looking around.

"Hogsmede," he said. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the school grounds and wouldn't let her go. Once inside the grounds, he released her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to explain," he said desperately.

"I've already seen enough. I don't need to know anymore. After all, seeing is believing."

"Please, let me explain."

"I've already heard it all from everyone else. Now I just burn the letters."

"But you haven't herd it from me," he said.

"What do you have to say that they haven't already?" she said.

"I need you," he said. She closed her eyes and became stiff, telling herself that this wasn't true. She had to get over him. Letting him affect her as much as he did couldn't be a good thing.

"I can't go through this again," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry." He stepped forward, but she withdrew herself.

"Leave me alone!" She turned and ran. He ran after her. He was catching up, so she transformed into a red fox and ran into the woods. He stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. He called out her name, but she didn't come. He walked back to the school, pondering this new information. He walked into the common room and met the surprised gazes of his friends. Lily and Alice got up from the couch.

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

"She's an animagus," Remus said.

Lily and Alice looked at each other.

"You two knew?" James asked.

"We knew that she had to hide from these bullies on her street because they would constantly beat on her, so she taught herself," Alice said guiltily.

"What is she?" James asked.

"A fox," Lily answered. "Where did she go?"

"Into the woods. I wasn't fast enough to catch her."

"Shit, a fox. She's not going to be easy to find," James said. They sat there trying to think of a plan. After a couple of hours, Frank came up with a suggestion.

"Maybe the headmaster can help," Frank said. They all headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Don't you all look happy today," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Nikki ran into the woods. We were wondering if you've seen her."

He went to the window. "She's been sitting by the lake for the past hour and looking into the water." Remus walked over to the window and looked out. There, sitting by the lake was a lone red fox.

"How did you…" Lily asked.

"I'm the headmaster. I know everything," he said with a smile which made his light blue eyes twinkle. They all smiled back at him.

"Thanks," Remus said. Everyone ran outside. It was growing dark out. They ran to the lake. The red fox looked up at them and her eyes grew wide. She stood and started to back away. Then she turned and ran. James, Frank and Sirius transformed and gave chase. They chased her into the woods. A few minutes later, a stag, a black dog and a hippogriff came back out. The black dog was holding a wriggling fox tight in his mouth. Remus ran forward. Sirius dropped her on the ground and then he, Frank and James transformed back. The fox stayed on the ground and looked wide eyed up at Remus. All of a sudden, they heard voices in the background. The group turned around and came face to face with a group of Slytherins, with Lucius at the front.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A group of nobodies protecting what is it? Oh, how cute. A little fox."

"What do you want?" Remus said through gritted teeth.

"I want my girl back," he said. He drew his wand and struck Alice in the chest with a spell. She cried out and fell. Frank kneeled beside her and Lucius hit him too. He fell as well and the rest had their wands out. They had begun to fight. The fox had gotten up and walked over to Alice and Frank. Then Lily fell as well. The fox also walked over to her. Just then, as the fox looked toward Remus, she saw him get hit square in the chest with three different spells. He fell and the fox raced over to him.

Lucius walked over and stood over him. The fox cowered by his head.

Lucius laughed. "Wimp," he said. He started to walk away when he felt tiny teeth sink into the back of his neck. He screamed and reached behind his head. He grabbed the fox and threw it to the ground. He felt his neck and saw that his hand was covered with blood. Just then, the fox attacked him again. He grabbed her and threw her hard to the ground. He kicked her again and again. He failed to notice his peers falling around him. He was focused on the fox. He watched as the fox got up and ran toward him. He wasn't quick enough to stop her as she again sank her tiny teeth into his flesh. More blood. He ripped her off of him and slammed her to the ground and heard her whimper.

"NOOO," he heard his friend call out. He turned to see James hit the last remaining person with a spell. He was the last one standing. His back was to Lucius, so he didn't see the wand pointed at his back. He turned just in time to see the red fox jump up and rip the wand from Lucius' hand. James was stunned. Lucius bent down and kicked the fox hard. She whimpered, but held onto the wand tightly. Lucius picked her up and threw her against a tree with enough force that the wand fell free. He picked up the wand and pointed it at James. He aimed a spell at James and James countered it. They were locked in a vicious battle until James finally fell. Lucius looked for the fox. She had limped over to James' side. Lucius stepped forward, but she had already begun her attack. She ran forward and sank her teeth yet again into him. He threw her off and tried to hit her with spells, but she kept dodging them, always managing to get to him first. They continued on like this until finally, one of his friends had awoken and caught the fox off guard. He held the wriggling creature for Lucius as he beat the crap out of it. When he had stopped, the fox laid on the ground in front of him. He pointed his wand at it. It slowly changed back into Nikki.

"So, this is your little secret," he said. He watched her as she slowly sat up. Her jeans were ripped and so was her t-shirt. Her face and arms were all bloodied and bruised. There were stains on her jeans as well. He squatted beside her. He grabbed a handful of her hair close to her scalp and pulled it back, making her tilt her head back, stretching her neck. She looked sideways at him. Her eyes had malice in them instead of fear. Lucius smiled at her.

"Miss me?" he asked. She looked daggers at him. He just laughed. "So, ready to come back to me? I've missed you."

"Never," she said through gritted teeth. "I love Remus and always will. I'll never leave him. I know that now." She watched as his smile disappeared and in its place was a death glare. He failed to notice that Remus had woken up and stood in awe and relief at what she had said. He took a step forward, but then he caught her fearful gaze on him. Lucius also saw her gaze and turned around, releasing her hair. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Remus. Remus stopped in mid-step and realized that his wand had been knocked out of his hand. Lucius smiled evilly.

"Come here Lupin and give your girlfriend a little goodbye kiss."

"Leave her alone."

"How about no. I'm going to get exactly what I want and you're not going to stop me."

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Remus asked icily.

"I want the thing you stole from me. I want my girl back," he said with a smile.

"Why, so you can hurt her?" Remus said.

"I've got to take my anger out some how," he said with a look back toward Nikki. She glared at him, refusing to show him the fear that had been building up inside of her. He returned his attention back to Remus. "Come here," he said pointing his wand at him.

"I'm not your servant. You don't tell me what to do," Remus replied with malice.

"Oh, but I know that you can't help it," Lucius said. "Imperio!" A shot of purple light shot out from the tip and hit Remus in the chest. The impact sent him back a couple of steps.

"Now, come," Lucius said. Although Remus tried to stay still, his legs started to move forward and slowly, he walked up to where Lucius and Nikki were. Then he saw Lucius point his wand somewhere behind them. Remus turned around and saw all of his friends had awoken and were frozen in place just like in the library. They all were watching the three. Remus turned back to Lucius.

"Do as I say. Do not attack me." He handed Remus his own wand and moved from in front of Nikki.

"Point it at her," said Lucius' voice from somewhere inside his head. Remus pointed it at Nikki.

"Now, tell her that you hate her and tell her that she is the worst person and girlfriend that you have ever had."

"I hate you. You are the worst person and girlfriend I've ever had," he reluctantly said.

Nikki's eyes widened. "You don't mean that."

"Tell her that she was a mistake," said the voice.

"You were a mistake." Remus said trying not to cooperate, but he couldn't overpower the spell.

"You don't mean that! He's telling you to say that. Don't listen to him," Nikki said.

"Put her under the Cruciatus Curse," the voice said. Remus' eye widened. The wand in his hand started to tremble and he clamped his lips shut. His body started to tremble with his effort to ignore the order. Lucius began to grow impatient and stepped forward.

"Say it," he out loud. "Put her under the curse! Now!"

"Please Remus," Nikki said.

"DO IT," Lucius bellowed. Remus shook violently with effort.

"NOW!" Remus straitened up and pointed his wand at Nikki. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Nikki's eyes widened and she shrunk away.

"Please! Don't do this to me," she cried out.

"How do you like your boyfriend now? If you came back to me, I would have saved you," he said to Nikki.

"Please! Don't do this to me! I'm begging you," she cried yet again. Lucius smiled down at her.

"Now," he said to Remus.

"Crucio," Remus said. A streak of red light came from the tip and hit Nikki. She fell onto her back and bean to violently convulse. Her agonizing screams filled the area. Tears were leaking from her eyes unable to handle all the pain. Lucius just stood there and smiled down at her. Remus looked at her, but was helpless to do anything. His friends behind him were struggling to move, but to no avail. Finally Lucius lifted Remus' wand and Nikki stopped convulsing. She stopped screaming and instead tried to catch her breath. She curled up into a ball.

"Now, tell me love, what do you think about your boyfriend now?" She whimpered. "What was that love?" He took her chin in his hand and raised it. She sat up instead and slapped him hard across the cheek. Then she tried to stumble to her feet and get away, but Lucius had grabbed her. He threw her to the ground, his breathing was hard. He grabbed her shirt in his fists. "What was that?" She looked up at him and tried to knee him in stomach, but his weight was too much. "Oh, so you play rough? I can do that." He pointed his wand at Remus. "Explelliarmus," he said. Remus' wand was thrown from his hand. Lucius got up dragging Nikki with him. He noticed that the rest of his group had awoken. He threw Nikki to them and they caught her. He smiled at them.

"Have fun with her," he said. "Oh, and you can have the other two too." The group looked down at her and immediately, some started to grab at her. She screamed and tried to fight back, but they wouldn't move. Alice and Lily's screams joined Nikki's as they too were grabbed by the group. Just then they were all thrown from the girls and knocked out. Lucius turned to see James, Frank and Sirius with their wands pointed at him.

Lucius whipped his wand out.

"Explelliarmus!" All their wands flew out of their hands and far away somewhere on the grounds. Lucius hit them all with a spell that immobilized them yet again. Then he turned to Remus and pointed his wand at him. Lucius started to say something, but was stopped when he felt tiny teeth sink into the back of his leg. He cried out and whirled around looking for fox. When he turned back to Remus, he found the fox by his side.

"Bitch," he said. He again pointed his wand at Remus, but was stopped yet again by the fox sinking its teeth into his arm. Remus got a hold of his wand, but by this time, Lucius was trying to hit the fox and the fox was constantly attacking him. He was freed from the curse due to the lack of concentration from Lucius on controlling him and tried to shoot spells at Lucius, but he feared hitting the fox instead. He was so concentrated on hitting Lucius, that he didn't notice two Slytherins wake up. One of them pointed his wand at him. He called out his name, and Remus turned around. Once he was looking at him, the Slytherin shot a spell which struck him squarely in the chest. The fox had frozen in place as she watched him fall to the ground. She darted over to him and nuzzled his face. The three Slytherins encircled Remus and the fox. She cowered by his head, then she tried to get away from them. She managed to get out by darting between one of their legs. She made them chase her around for a little so that they would forget about her friends. She also pitched attacks on all three, leaving them bloodied. Finally, one of them caught her. They all took turns beating her fragile body. They were constantly cursing at her. Finally, Lucius threw it against a tree and pointed his wand at it. She lifted her head and looked at him with her wide pleading eyes.

"Avada Kadavra!" A green shot of light came out of the tip and hit the fox. Her head fell to the ground, lifeless.

He heard something behind him. There stood Dumbledore and the rest of the group with members of the ministry. Remus ran toward the fox. He picked her up and brought her to her group of friends. They all were crying. Remus touched her coat. It was all bloodied and messed up. He pointed his wand at it and it slowly turned back into Nikki. Her body was all cut up and bruised. Remus pulled her lifeless body into his lap and cried into her hair, his tears running down her face. James and Frank held Lily and Alice as they bawled into their chests. Sirius just stood there not knowing what to do, just dumbstruck. Remus put her back down and the ground and rose. He ran toward Lucius, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," he shouted through his tears. He sank to his knees. Lucius and the others were being taken away by members of the ministry. They all had sick smiles plastered on their faces. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the sad, blue eyes of Dumbledore.

"She died well. She defended the people she loved." He couldn't stop the tears from coming. Just then he heard his name being called by Lily. He looked up and she motioned toward the lake. There was a white light floating above it. He stood and walked slowly toward the light. The white light came off the water and onto the shore as he got closer and started to take the form of a woman. There stood Nikki in a long, white dress that flowed all around her. Her auburn hair was down and caressed her face, moving as if a slow wind was flying through it. She smiled at him and lifted her hand to his cheek. She wiped away some of his tears, but they still kept coming.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said as more of his tears poured out.

"Don't cry. I'll always be with you," she said as she smiled up at him. He hugged her as he cried into her hair. He pulled back.

"Goodbye for now my love," she said. Again, she reached up and wiped away some of his tears, leaving her hand on his cheek, caressing his face. He reached up and covered her hand with his. "Don't look back and dwell on your losses and regrets. Instead, look forward and enjoy the gifts to come." She smiled up at him and slipped her hand from under his as she started to back away.

"Don't go," he said reaching out to her.

She smiled. "Just remember, I'll always be with you… I love you…," she said as she kept floating away, back over the lake. Her voice echoing in his head. He kept on crying knowing that his heart would never mend. He watched the light fade away. He stood there for a while looking out at the water until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon," James said. "Let's go. Dumbledore's taking care of her." Remus let James lead him back to his friends and they all started walking toward the school. Just before they reached the double doors, Remus heard Nikki's voice sound in his head.

"I'll always be with you… I love you…" Remus looked back over his shoulder toward the woods and at the edge stood a lone white fox.

THE END

* * *

Alright thats the end! Sad huh? Well review and tell us what you liked about the story and what you didn't like! 

Phoebe and Sadie


End file.
